Moments
by oh.kd
Summary: Sometimes, you get certain moments in life that you wish would never end.


_this story was scribbled on hotel stationary paper, as i sat out on the balcony over looking the lake on a sunday evening._

_a couple weeks ago a friend of mine named jesse was at a party, a birthday party with cake and candles. he was only sixteen years old when he was stabbed. i know this story doesn't mean much or relates at all,_

**but in memory of jesse.** /3

you would have loved him. 

-

In life, you get certain moments.

The kind you wish to replay over and over and over again, just to remember how you felt, even just to see that ridiculous smile on your face.

Because for those few minutes, you were happy.

The kind of happy, where you notice every detail, every emotion and every second that passes.

Because that's a genuine moment.

Sonny Monroe had always told herself that you should savour every second,

She believed she had experienced this so called moment many times,

But it was that one day,

That one special day, that proved her wrong.

-

It was Friday June 6th,

And she was dressed in jeans and a simple white sweater and he was wearing just a plain old black t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.

It was the day before her eighteenth birthday and he had showed up at her front door with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish smile playing on his lips,

"Wanna go to the Carnival?"

-

Colorful lights lit up the night sky, which all blurred together

The warm breeze smelt of funnell cakes and popcorn,

The sound of kids laughing, and the endless carnival music was all that could be heard.

Sonny had the biggest smile of her face.

And she was in some kind of endless joy faze as they walked side by side,

and he slowly grabbed her stickysweet cottoncandy fingers and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Come on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

-

That was it,

_Right_ there,

_That_ was the perfect moment.

When the ride came to a stop at the very top to let other riders off,

"You scared of heights Monroe?" He smirked,

She was looking over the edge of the seat, "No," She giggled as it rocked back and forth.

It was then she looked at the smiling heartthrob. She had known the boy for all these years now and she could honestly tell you he changed.

_He would honestly tell you it was her who changed him._

She savoured the smile that played across his perfect lips, she stared into his ice blue eyes and she even dared to bring her hand up so delicately to entangle her fingers in his hair.

He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Why'd you bring me here Chad?"

It was more of a whisper, but he caught every single word.

"You're going to be an adult tomorrow." He shrugged, "I wanted you to enjoy your last night as a kid."

That was it.

She leaned towards the beautiful boy, closing her eyes and pressing her lips so delicately but _so_ passionately to his.

She remembered all those years back, what he had whispered right after she pulled away from him, What he had said to her,

that made her insides melt, and made her fall even more in love, _yes love,_ with Chad Dylan Cooper.

But sadly enough the video froze right there, And Sonny Monroe was brought back to reality.

"Everyone who knew him, loved him..." The lady at the podium choked.

Sonny didn't listen to the rest of the speech, her eyes were stuck on the pictures of the smiling boy all around her,

She looked at the projector where they had just finished up the video montage, but it was still paused on their kiss.

She wanted to scream at the lady to turn it off, or cover it up or something, but she was Sonny Monroe, who had so much to say, but you know she'd never do it.

She also wanted to go up their to that goddamn wooden box that was covered in flowers now, and hit it as hard as she could because thats all she could think of doing at the moment,

Everyone around her was crying, but she hadn't shed a tear the whole evening.

Not when they explained how much he adored everyone in the room, not when they showed his final episode of Mackenzie Falls, not when they showed him smiling in the video montage,

And not now,

Not when she had to say goodbye.

She sat at the back of the room, wondering what had happened to **forever.**

_Sonny Monroe pulled away from the kiss to look up at a smiling Chad, he had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful, his breath smelt of cotton candy and she smiled at him and then he took her cold hands in his, and leaned a little bit closer to whisper in her ear, _

_"I'll love you forever."_

Because Sonny Monroe had always believed in special moments in life,

She just didn't realize, that sometimes in the end,

Thats all you'll ever have.

-

_review_


End file.
